


Roar Randall Roar

by Koiia



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koiia/pseuds/Koiia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall has a tougher time fitting in than he thought. He believed that when he was "in" all his problems would be over...but they only began.<br/>Everyone is Gijinka with their features like fangs,tails etc.<br/>I love Johnny/Randall so I kind of felt bad for making their relationship like this.<br/>This is a two parter both parts with explicit mature material.<br/>If this sort of thing upsets you then I'm sorry I didn't mean it.<br/>Trigger warning, Domestive Violence, Rape/Non-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lessons in...

**Author's Note:**

> For all those not sensitive to delicious lemons and roughness enjoy.  
> All those who are kind of "hmm" I warned you in the summary so...

Randall woke up in his usual dorm room.But it wasn't morning, it was around 6 o clock in the afternoon. He turned over and saw the bed across from his was empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Mike. Hey you here?"  
"Well this is goodbye."  
Randall got out of the bed to see Mike waiting by the door with his luggage.  
  
"I'm sorry that I fell asleep Mike."  
"No...it's okay.I'm sure you were already tired from moving your things."   
"Er...well, my things were already moved. Some of the boys from the frat house packed up for me.I'm not sure why i'm tired. Probably from all the things they had me do. You know...new member stuff."

Randall ran his hand down his Roar Omega Roar cardigan  
"Yeah heh heh. Well...see you in the games,Randall.May the best monster win."  
"Yeah...and good luck with that Sullivan guy."  
"Ew don't remind me."  
  
Mike and Randall shook hands before Mike started down the hall. Randall locked the door then returned it to the front desk.  
"Alright thank you Mr.Boggs."  
"Your welcome...what time is it?"  
"It's 6:15. Just about time for me to head on ho-"  
"Oh crap."  
  
Randall said nothing else and bolted out the door. He wasn't suppose to stay for that long. He ran as fast as he could down the lawn and through the quad. He hoped that Johnny had not been paying close attention to the time.  
  
~~~~ A few hours before ~~~~  
"Randall my boy...where do you think your going?"  
Johnny Worthington III stood with his arms crossed blocking the front foor of the Roar Omega Roar house. Randall held a small envelope in his hands.  
  
"Mr.Worthington... I was just going to the dorm building to return my dorm room key.If I don't they'll fine me."  
  
Johnny walked toward the shakey Randall and smirked. He raised his hand and placed it on his head, expectantly Randall jumped a bit to his touch.  
  
"You don't have to be so jumpy anymore Randall, you're in with us.Remember when I told you last night? Just call me Johnny."  
"Y-yes Johnny."  
  
Randall still couldn't look up at him. The pressure on his head was too much.  
  
"Okay now go. Hurry back I don't want you getting lost in the dark. You should be back by 6."  
"Yes Johnny."  
  
~~~~ Back to present ~~~~  
  
Randall stopped running when he came to the dead end of the street. He wheezed a bit and looked up at the house. There wasn't a light on anywhere in the house. He walked up the steps thinking about what he was going to do when he was inside. Take a shower maybe since he ran from the dorm building to the frat house. He'd also have to study...the scare games. They would be starting. He didn't think he would be in them but he was. He remembers when he first got the invitation to be apart of ROR it was all cool. He met the other members and he was immediately given his cardigan. That same night he had to earn the right to where the name.He got to know Johnny Worthington III and Javier Rios in all the wrong ways.But he was in and that was all that mattered. He opened the door and walked in to darkness. He closed the door and walked forward. They couldn't have been asleep. Not this early. Reggie and Chet usual sat on the couch and watched t.v until the fell asleep, snoring loudly. But there was nothing.He reached for the lamp and flickered it on. When he did he was scared by a figure sitting on a lone chair. He held his tail nervously.  
  
"Oh Johnny. Its you. I didn't know you'd be there."  
"Yes...why do I think I sat here. Anyway it came to my attention that you are 15 minutes late on returning.Where were you,Randall?"  
"I was returning my dorm room key."  
"Why does it take you an hour and a half to return a simple key,Randall?"  
"I had to wait. My friend Mike was there and he was packing his things. He had already returned his key so he would've been locked out.I had to wait."  
"What you had to do? I told you to be back by 6,Randall."  
  
Randall noticed that every time Johnny said his name his bass in his voice got deeper got deeper. His glare had intensified and his smirk was gone. Johnny stood up and shook his head. Randall put one foot back. Johnny reached into his pocket and took out a pair of glasses and handed them to Randall. "You left these." Randall quietly thanked Johnny and put them on. As soon as he did he felt an intense pain in his face. He fell back into a wall holding his face. Johnny rubbed the knuckles on his fingers.  
"Sorry about that Javier."  
  
Randall looked up to see that he didn't run into a wall but Javier who was standing firmly behind him. Glaring at him as always. Johnny walked over and lifted Randall's chin he swiped the pieces of his glasses off his face.  
  
"Good...no shards got stuck in your skin.Your nose isn't bleeding either. I didn't hit you that hard."  
"J-johny i'm sorry."  
"So you admit that you were wrong?Javier hold his wrist."  
  
Javier reached down and yanked up Randall's wrists and held them tight. Randall winced and started shifting his body as Johnny began to unbutton Randall's cardigan and lifting his shirt to reveal his stomach. Randall gasped at how cold Johnny's hands were.  
  
"J-johnny please...don't. I haven't showered and I ran all the way here?"  
"I'm afraid you're going to have a lot more things to worry about then having showered.Hold his hands behind his back."

Javier violently yanked Randall's hands back and an uncomfortable position as Johnny yanked down Randall's pants and breifs.  
"J-johnny don't." Johnny bit down on Randall's thigh.  
"Agh!"  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
  
Javier and Johnny turned Randall's body around. Facing Javier was worse than not facing him in Randall's opinion. Randall felt something against his bottom. It was exactly what he didn't want. He wriggled.  
  
"Johnny! I won't be late again! It isn't my fault! Please!AGH!"  
  
Randall shut his eyes as Johnny forced his way inside.  
"Javier shut him up."  
  
Javier lifted up Randall's head and pressed their lips together. Randall's eyes opened wide and he looked as Javier's tongue pressed up against his lips, forcing entry. Randall's loud noise was now turned into muffled screams. Javier eventually let go of Randall's wrists and the result was surprising. Randall willingly wrapped his arms around Javier's neck to pull him in closer.Perhaps it was to take his mind off the pain of being thrust into so harshly.  
  
"What are you Randall."  
"A-a ROR"  
"Then Roar Randall."  
  
Johnny thrusted harder while grunting reaching closer to the edge. Javier lowered his head and began licking Randall's neck. Randall whimpered and held onto Javier.  
  
~Outside the house  
  
"Oh hee hee Chet I had such a lovely time at that party."

Chip, Reggie and Chet walked up to the ROR house with a couple of the PNK's. Carrie Williams held onto Chip's arm laughing away while a Brittany Davis loosely held onto Chet.Carrie and Chip had been dating for a few weeks and were pretty comfortable with eachother, despite the fact that Chip didn't really talk. Reggie was not interested in PNK.

"Well ladies this is where we get off. But if you ever need anything just give me a call an i'll come running!"

Brittany burst out in laughter. Reggie went ahead and walked up the steps and opened the front door.

"OHHHHH!"

Reggie quickly closed the door and turned his back to it. Chet and Chip looked up at him.They stood frozen for a bit. Brittany put her hand on her hip and pointed at Reggie.

"So what's up with Reggie."Chet nudged her a bit and laughed nervously.   
"Nothing we uhh..."   
  
Chet looked over at Chip who had a hand around Carrie. Chet was looking for an excuse and Chip was better than Reggie at it. Chip looked up at the sky then at the house.   
"Chet left the t.v on."   
"What?!"   
  
Chet opposed to that excuse but he wasn't going to refuse Chip. Brittany laughed and laughed that annoying high pitched laugh. Carrie kissed Chip on his cheek.   
  
"I'm going to take Brittany home. Text me later tonight. I might have a surprise for you."   
  
~Back inside the house   
  
Randall held onto Javier tightly as Johnny pulled out and cleaned himself off before zipping up his pants.  
  
"It looks like the boys are home. You should go upstairs and take that shower."   
  
Johnny slicked his hair back and smirked. His fangs showing as usual. Randall let go of Javier and pulled up his pants and staggered over to the stairs, his tail hanging low. Johnny looked at Javier and saw how there was a bulge in his pants. He laughed a bit.   
  
"Sorry about that Javi, maybe if I didn't have to deal with Randall I would've helped you out."  
  
Javier looked at the stairs and squinted a bit. Then he watched Johnny go to the front door and open it. He leaned against the frame telling the other members to come on inside.  
  
"You guys came back earlier than expected but there's nothing to worry about. I was teaching Randall a lesson in punctuality heh heh."   
"Sure boss,hey Reg, let's go see if that movie came on tonight."  
"Ok."  
Chip stopped in front of Johnny and looked at him.   
  
"Is something the matter? How is that Williams girl?"   
"...fine."  
  
Chip walked past Johnny and into the kitchen. Randall tossed his towel on the bed and put some clothes on, he then sat on his bed and looked at his nightstand until he realized his glasses weren't there. Johnny's punch hurt. Maybe if he knew it was coming he could've braced himself but... knock knock knock Randall looked at the door then quickly went to turn his light off and get in the bed. Hopefully whoever was at the door would go away when they believed that Randall was asleep. But the door slowly opened and he heard footsteps as the door closed. He felt the bed shift a bit and the covers slowly be pulled from his face.   
  
"I know you're not asleep." Randall recognized the voice as Javier's and he opened his eyes to see Javier glaring at him.  
"W-what do you want?" Randall sat up and looked up at Javier.   
Javier didn't say anything as he leaned in and started to kiss Randall. Randall moved his head some and Javier didn't try and forcefully kiss him. He kissed Randall's cheek, eye, neck, collarbone. Randall put his hands on Javier's shoulders.   
  
"I don't want to do this...Joh-"  
"It's okay. I didn't come here for sex. You faked it. You still have a bulge in your pants."  
"Wha-" Randall placed his hands on top of his bulge. He didn't think Javier knew that he faked it.  
Randall was laid back down and Javier got on top of him and lifted his shirt. Randall lifted his hand and put it on Javier's face. His skin was smoother than Johnny's. But even though Javier was gentler than Johnny it wouldn't change his mind on who he wanted to be close to.   
  
Javier stood up and unzipped his pants and grabbed Randall's hair. Javier couldn't get the feeling out. Having Randall being fucked against him bothered him. He was still hard and he needed release. He looked down at Randall who wasn't protesting. Randall closed his eyes as he heard the shuffling of pants and an object press against his lips gently. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out taking in Javier's hard on. He could hear Javier groan a bit.   
To be honest Randall just wanted this to be over. The scare games were starting and he'd really prove himself to be a roar.

 

 


	2. Roar Randall Roar (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall meets with Mike who has some..news  
> The scare games are going good. Why is Johnny so mad?  
> Randall is hospitalized  
> Javier learns a terrible lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abusers will find any reason  
> Smut in this chapter Mike/Sullivan
> 
> (warnings were given so if you're reading chapter 2...glad you like it)  
> (also timing is a bit weird. There were a few times Johnny was mad in the movie but he was really mad at Randall during the simulated scare.This chapter is long...at least I think it is. But with this being the last chapter it wraps everything up.)

"The boy runs around the well and falls in...sealing his fate."  
"That's a dark way of putting it Johnny."  
"That's how the rhyme goes right?"

"No."

Johnny and Randall stood in Johnny's room in front of the mirror. Johnny found out that Randall didn't know how to tie a tie and that he's been using the clip on ones. That just wouldn't do. 

"How is it that you know the mnemonic to tie a tie but you don't know how to do it?"   
"It's just easier with a clip on."  
"Look just do what I do."

Johnny and Randall stood mirror of each other and Randall watched Johnny carefully as he tied his tie. When he was done Johnny laughed a bit and held on to the knot of Randall's tie. "You almost had it." Johnny straightened it a bit and he kissed Randall's forehead. Randall smiled to himself which Johnny noticed and lifted his head a bit to kiss his lips. Randall held Johnny's face as he was backed into a mirror.

Johnny leaned a bit to grab Randall's thighs and hoisted him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist. Randall moaned a bit as Johnny's tongue dominated his tongue and pressed his body against him. They were never equal and Randall found a satisfaction with that. Johnny was always in the lead, he dominated any and everything. If things didn't go his way there was trouble. Randall felt Johnny's hands go up the back of his shirt.  
  
"J-johnny-"  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Johnny and Randall looked at the door then at each other.  
"Ignore them." Johnny whispered as he started kissing Randall's neck."God I love you so much Randall."  
"Johnny."   
  
"HEY JOHNNY!!!! IT'S ANOTHER LETTER FROM THE SCARE GAMES!!HEY JOHNNY YOU AWAKE!?!?"

It was Chet banging on the door. Johnny growled a bit and put Randall back on his feet.  He went to his door and opened it. "What?"  
"Oh you two were busy? There's a letter from the scare games."

Randall took the opportunity to leave the room. Johnny didn't stop him, he was more annoyed with Chet who cock blocked him. Unknowingly of course but it was still annoying.  
  


~~~Later that day~~~

The ROR house was quiet. They were safe in the games. In fact it was them vs. OK. Their resolve was amazing. Johnny was not happy. Randall was happy for Mike...but living in the ROR house changed him. Randall's personality changed toward the negative side. In the conditions he was in it wasn't surprising.   
Randall checked his phone for the time. He left his room and looked over the banister of the stairs. Chet and Reggie were watching tv. Chip was in his room with his girlfriend, the moans made clear of that. Johnny was in the study, he did not want to be bothered at all.Javier was exercising Randall walked down the stairs acting as casual as possible.   
"Sup Randy. Where ya headin?"  
"Oh uh...I need to drop something off at my professor's office. I forgot the reference page to my essay a-"  
"BOOOORING." Chet returned his attention to the t.v.

 

Randall smiled and headed out. When he was far enough from the house to where he couldn't be seen he bolted toward the cafe. When he got there he saw Mike sitting by the window. He walked in and sat down.   
"Hey Mike."  
"Hey Randall long time no see.How's it going?"  
"Good. Fantastic stuff out there on the scare games. To think we'd be in the finals."  
"ROR has been winning every year. No offense but it seems you ROR's are losing your steez." Mike laughed a bit and Randall forced himself too. When ROR lost Randall got the worst of it. Johnny took it out on him. The bruises on his legs, arms, and back proved it.   
"So what did you have to say?"  
"huh? Oh yeah...it's about me and Sully."  
"Sully?"

Randall noted how nervous Mike got and the redness across his nose. Randall raised an eyebrow.  
"I meant Sullivan...you know, big guy, jocky attitude, yada yada?"  
"Yeah? You doin him?"  
Mike's eyes widened. "What?"  
"Am I wrong?"  
"No."  
"Ooooooh."  
Randall and Mike laughed a bit.   
"But really what the hell happened?"

~~~Mike POV~~~

"Scarer beware."  
Mike was busy shaping up his team. The disrespect from Sullivan really upset him. Mike bit his bottom lip.   
"Hey Mikey? Do you think we can quit for the night?"  
"Yeah absolutely! We have a big event coming up. I'm glad I was here with you guys."  
  


Mike was in his room sitting on the window sill with Sully against him. His wrist against the wall being pinned by Sully.   
"Sully..."  
"Mikey."  
Sully looked deep into Mike's eye. Then his green bang, then to his small body. The began kissing. 

Mike didn't know what came over Sullivan but he wasn't going to push him away. He was happy. He wanted this. Him and Sullivan had been through so much. No words were exchanged, perhaps he was just being used to blow off some steam , who knew how long it had been since Sullivan had any action. But with all the attention they had plenty of girls would gladly give themselves to this giant. But Sullivan declined them all. Mike moaned as Sullivan rubbed his hard on against Mike's. Before Mike knew it he was on the his floor, with the only thing on him being his shirt and his hat. Sullivan was over him. He was shirtless but his pants were still on pushed down a bit with the zipper open.

Mike looked down at where Sullivan pushed his member against Mike's ass.  
"You ready Mikey?" Sullivan's voice was so soft but it still has his low growl. Mike nodded and Sullivan pushed himself in slowly. He felt pleasure immediately being in someone so tight. Mike dug his nails into Sullivan's arms. His mouth opened a bit letting out a tone of pain mixed with pleasure. He quickly covered his mouth.   
They shared a house and everyone was still awake in their rooms.   
When given the signal Sullivan began to thrust into him. Mike became weak letting his body succumb to the please and his hands dropped from his mouth and laid next to his head.   
  
"Oh wow~" Mike moaned.   
"Sully lifted Mike's leg and leaned forward allowing himself to be even deeper in Mike as he thrusted."  
Mike moaned. They did not break eye contact, they felt closer than ever before. Mike did not want it to end but his body could only do so much.   
"Sully i'm gonna cum."  
"Then cum."  
Sully started thrusting in a deep rhythm. Mike came within seconds and it shot on his shirt. Sully started thrusting at his wanted pace so he could cum. Mike knew the sign and shook his head.  
"Don't cum inside of me! Or on me"  
"Well where should I come."  
"I-I don't know ju-"  
"Too late!"  
Sully pulled out and came all over Mike.

Mike sat up. "Oh man."  
Sullivan laughed and pulled Mike in for a kiss.  
  
  
Mike and Sully looked at each other and laughed.   
"I guess we should head to bed."  
"Yeah I guess so, after I changes shirts."  
"You really scratched my chest. Look at these red marks, wow and my arms too."  
"Yeah but you're a hair guy."  
They laughed again.  
"BOYS IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT!"Sherri called out.   
  
~~~Back to Randall~~~  
"Yeah so we've been together."  
"That's weird but very nice.You love him?"  
"What? Who knows. It's been a little while."

The two talked about classes and the scare games.   
The time came for them to part once Mike's phone rang. Randall excused himself and went outside. Across the quad he saw Javier looking at him.Randall went to him and they walked home together. What he didn't see was Chip who had spotted him.   
  
Before they reached the spot Javier grabbed Randall and pulled him into a secluded spot. Randall was a bit shaken. But he knew what was happening and he let it happen. Him and Javier were making out, tugging at each other. Randall would be lying if he said he didn't like this. It wasn't like him and Javier had not done this before. They have had sex many times. Johnny has even watched a few times, it was a form of punishment but unknowing to him every time Randall was "forced" to have sex with Javier he wanted it. 

They wouldn't have sex this time it was interrupted when Javier got a phone call. Randall fixed his pants and looked up at Javier.  
"He was? Well did you tell him?" Javier looked at Randall as he spoke into the cell phone.  
"Yeah I know.Yeah I got him with me. Ok. Tell him we'll be there soon."

Javier hung up and glared at Randall. "Let's go."

When they got there Randall heard crashing and shouting. When he got to the stairs Reggie and Chet looked at him.   
"After you Ra~ndy." Randall headed up the stairs and into the study. When he walked in Johnny was in his usual fit. His hair was a bit of a mess. When he saw Randall it was a bit of a shock. He laughed nervously and fixed his hair before leaning on the desk.   
  
"Randall Randall RanDOLL, Randy my boy come here."   
"A-are you okay Johnny?"  
"A-am I okay?" Johnny laughed nervously again.Then took a deep breath. "Yes...yes I am."

Johnny went over and hugged Randall.   
"Big day tomorrow. The scare simulation."  
"Yeah I know.We're gonna win Johnny."  
"Where were you?"  
"Wh-huh?"  
"I said where were you?" Johnny's voice became deep. Randall answered quick. "I turned in the reference paper to my Essay. I had printed it but it fell on the ground before I could staple it."  
"Oh ok." Johnny let go of Randall and calmed down a bit.

 

~~~TIME SKIP/AFTER THE LAST EVENT/SOMETIME WHEN MIKE DISAPPEARS~~~

"We lost!!" Johnny was not happy. AT. ALL. "DAMN IT!" Javier was in the study with the angry man. Johnny tossed papers and threw books almost hitting Javier a few times. But Javier was not afraid of Johnny.  
Chet,Reggi,Chip, and Randall were sitting in the living room.  
  
"It's your fault we lost."  
"N-no it wasn't. I had it in the bag and then the room shook."  
"Well it doesn't matter now." Chip said. He was right. There was no point blaming Randall now.

Randall pulled his cardigan. He felt like his heart was going to stop. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. He heard a door burst open and thudded foot steps.  
"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE?" Randall found it hard to breath as the air got heavy. Johnathan was coming for him. He almost screamed in fright but a yelp came out in stead. 

Johnny yanked him by his hair pulling him over the couch and threw him to the ground.   
"You son of a bitch!" Johnny kicked Randall repeatedly. Javier was behind him, he had never seen Johnny this mad. The other three became nervous as well, at least it wasn't happening to them.

Randall tried to block the blows but he was too weak. He got up and ran towards the steps. Johnny ran after him and yanked him back and started punching him anywhere he could screaming curses.

There was a different air. A dangerous one. Johnny was out for blood this time. Everyone could feel it. They ran after Johnny yelling his name telling him to stop.   
  
"You wanna run up the stairs huh!? Fine then let's go!!" Johnny held onto Randall's hair as he dragged him up the stairs.  
"Johnny stop! PLEASE!" "I also know that you were with that faggot in the cafe. You lied to me! How many times do I have to tell you who I am!" Johnny pulled him into the nearest room which was his own bedroom. Javier caught up best he could but he didn't reach the door in time. Johnny locked it. Randall was left alone with Johnny. Javier banged on the door telling Johnny to stop and calm down. The other three were frozen on the stairs unable to move as they heard Randall scream from the other side.  
  
Johnny showed no mercy and beat Randall with anything he could reach. Books, trophies, and then his own fists. Johnny hit Randall hard. Randall stopped screaming and his arms fell to his side. Johnny stopped and fell out of his rage.  
"Randall?"  
Randall heard the door burst open and his name being called. But everything sounded as if he was under water.Soon enough everything went black. 

Javier pulled Johnny away as the three went to see Randall.   
Chet's eyes widened and Chip had to look away.   
"Johnny what did you do to him?W-we gotta call the health people!" Chet was in a panic. Reggie tried to lift Randall but heard something crack.  
"Oh!"

 

~~~~~~~~

Randall woke up in a completely different place. It was very white but he could feel the wind blow against his face gentle. His body hurt in more places than others. He looked down at his left arm which was in a cast. The night then came back to him and his heart raced. He looked to his right side and saw someone leaned over the bed with their head rested on his arm and a hand holding his. He looked on the chair by the window and saw Javier who's arms were crossed and his head struggled to stay straight as he slept. That meant the person on him was Johnny. He shifted his left arm and brought it up to run his fingers through Johnny's hair.   
Johnny shifted and lazily turned his head to see who had disturbed his sleep. Then his eyes widened.   
"Randall! You're awake."  
Johnny's voice woke up Javier. Javier smiled.  
"H-how long was I out?"  
Javier stood up and stretched his arms."Three days."  
"Oh..."  
"Randall i'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Johnny sat up and wrapped his arm around Randall. "I just lost control. I was too angry to stop.I thought I killed you."  
  
Randall looked over at Javier who had nodded at him before leaving the room. Randall's eyes watered and he wrapped his arm around Johnny.   
"Johnny." Randall felt the tears run down his face. He didn't know why he was crying. He was hugging the person that put him in the hospital but... The person who caused him so much pain, the people who made Johnny mad the most. Sullivan and Mike along with the rest of Oozma Kappa. Randall balled up his fist and held on to Johnny.  
"Hey!!!!" The rest of Roar Omega Roar came in the hospital room.   
  
"Randy it looks like we are the winners of the scare games."  
"What?"  
"Mike and Sullivan got kicked out for cheating in the scare games and causing a major accident in the science lab."

Randall didn't know if he really cared.   
"Also" Javier spoke up "There were charges against Johnny. There really was no excuse to say on how you got those bruises and broken bones.So his father is here along with the best lawyers money can get.So this will blow over fast and get swept under the rug."  
Johnny lifted his head up with a serious face and stood up. "The only witnesses are these guys...then their is the victim himself." Randall became confused and a tad scared.   
"We need you to keep your mouth shut about what happened Randall." "Okay I won't say a word."  
"There's no guarantee." Chet came over holding a syringe while Reggie and Chip held him down and covered his mouth  
  
"It was a pleasure having you as a Roar Omega Roar" Randall felt a sharp pain and his breathing and heart rate slowed.

 

  
\--- His eyes opened with a shock. His breathing was heavy. A nightmare.Randall sighed in relief.He was in his hospital room with his team members. 

Only Javier was in there with him.   
"Where's Johnny?"  
"He's in the deans office with his father and lawyers. We had to get you to the hospital and had to explain how you got those bruises and broken bones."  
"Oh...do they need me to say anything?"  
"No...seeing your bloody body was enough." Javier came over and kissed his forehead.   
"The others and I are fine if you want to leave the fraternity. "  
"N-no...i'm fine." Javier was shocked at Randall's response. Randall turned his head to look out the window.   
"Why would you stay?"  
  
"I HEARD RANDY WAS AWAAAKE!" Javier and Randall turned their heads to see Chet,Chip and Reggie came in.   
"Looking good.We got you something." Chet came over and gave Randall glasses and the scare games trophy..   
"Thank you." Randall didn't put them on but instead placed them on the stand with the flowers. He placed the trophy on the stand as well  
"The doctor said that you can be released today.We're so sorry we couldn't stop Johnny sooner."  
"N-no it's okay.Don't blame yourselves."  
  


Randall looked out the window and leaned back against the bed. His life will be different from now on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Hope you liked it. It feels weird to end it like this but then again it doesn't.  
> Randall dying was a split second thing but that'd be too...dark so I made it his nightmare.  
> Johnny got away with it but he stopped abusing Randall. 
> 
> Javier learned that you can bring a horse to water but you can't make it drink...if prodded enough i'll write an alternate ending where Randall ends up with Javier and Johnny gets expelled from Monsters University. Until then this ending is cannon.


End file.
